my furry halloween
by Bored out of my head
Summary: when Grant buys a costume for halloween he in for a few surprises! halloween special! final chapter now up!
1. a GRAVE mistake

**Youre reading the Halloween fan fiction special by Bored out of my head! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: a GRAVE mistake

Yo! Names Grant! Every year I tell my tale of a most thrilling story! This year I will tell you the story of my disastrous Halloween that changed my life forever. It all started at the annual costume contest where I was competing! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

"Who do you thinks' gonna win?" asked my friend Katie.

"Who else, It's gonna be me!" I announced proudly.

"I don't know theres gonna be competition this year."

"Ha! Ive already won it 2 times in a row and I'm going for a triple play!"

"Is that so?" said a smarted mouth voice I recognized as my old fiend, Jake. "Well, I dont need to tell you, but I've got a costume that'll knock your socks off!"

(Yes, its FIEND not friend.)

"Were not in high school anymore, Jake, You need a better insult book!" smarted Katie.

"Well well, if it isnt Katie? I still see youre hanging around vid-game-grant!"

"Stop calling me that! We're mature adults and that's what we need to be!" I interrupted. Why do they call me vid-game-grant? It's because I play video game 24/7. I love playing any sonic the hedgehog game and I love tales! (Miles Tales Perower for you people who don't know who I'm talking about.)

"Youre reading that book our teachers gave us so we could be better adults arent you?"

"So…?" remembering that most of the other students all burned it in a bond fire.

"You should just go home teacher's pet!"

"Maybe I will!" and with that I stormed off to my new apartment.

At the apartment:

I was steaming. I was so mad that I was hitting the buttons on my GameCube controller even harder than usual. I was playing the old sonic games on sonic DX directors cut. I always play the games where you play as tales. Duh hes my favorite!

_I should probably get a good costume before I get the cheap crapy ones. _I thought to myself.

/\\/\

I was looking through the news paper for good party stores were I got to an ad that read like this:

Hallows Halloween store

1111 Fake Street

Best costumes guaranteed!

Warning must be 18 years or older to enter!

_This looks promising! I'm 19 so there no problem for me entering! I'd better get my wallet!_

I looked in my wallet and found four 20s, one 10 and, three 1s.

_Perfect! I gotta be able to buy at least three costumes with this!_

/\\/\

I got to my car and drove to 1111 Fake Street like the ad said.

The store was actually the old pizza place that went out of business a few weeks ago. It was all blank except for the hand written sign that said: HALLOWS HALLOWEEN STORE

It had another 2 signs that said: OPEN and MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO ENTER.

I went in and was surprised to see that the store was unusually empty. It had a few things packed against the walls but what interested me was the doorway with the sign that said: COSTUMES above it.

As I went in a man snuck in front of me and asked "are you 18?"

"y-yes!" the man nearly made me jump out of my skin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Henry Hallow!" he announced "do you need any help with anything?"

"Um… sure." I was startled to be talking to the actual owner to the store. "I'm looking for a costume that'll leave the others in awe!"

"I'm sure we can find you something that you might like."

He let me pass and I found the back room almost as empty as the first. He led me to the first shelf and said "please look around."

I was looking through. I found some interesting costumes: flammie, lugia, blazekin, and so on… none of them really caught my eye until I found a sky blue box that said "Tales" it was exactly like him except that every were that there was supposed to be white fur there black fur instead.

I brought the box to the counter and the man said "find everything OK?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

"Good… will you be buying this one?"

"Yeah it looks great!"

"Good… that'll be 87."

"What!? That much for this little costume!?"

"If you have a problem with that you can leave!" he said fiercely pointing to the door.

"fine." I said pulling out my wallet. "how much is tax?"

"No tax, the government already takes enough from you."

"OK!" it was good that there wasnt any tax on the thing.

"Before you go I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

Suddenly he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to his face and said "a bit of a warning to you. This costume is no ordinary costume! Whatever you do dont wear the costume on the new moon, or the changes could be permanent!" he let go of me and yelled "now go!"

I didnt need to hear him twice! I ran out of that store as fast as I could with the box, and drove home.

**How's that for a first chapter? I got the idea of the place from one of my favored authors: shadowlugia249. I hope youll have a good time with this story! And please review! **


	2. Halloweens approaching!

**I thank you lieutenant spark and rexhunter for your reviews. Now, BACK TO THE STORY!!**

**Chapter 2: Halloweens approaching!**

"Don't worry about it Grant." Said Katie after I told her about what happened yesterday, minus what the costume looked like. "My brother works at a party store and he tells me that the other workers scare the costumer's silly with their Halloween stories. That's what they do for fun."

"Thanks I was really crept out." I said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem." She said waving her hand in front of me. "Now let's get back to playing BRAWL!!"

"I wished they have tails in this game instead of having him ride past on a stage!"

"You always say that…" she said rolling her eyes.

\/\\/\

After she went home I closed all my windows, closed the blinds, put the curtains around the windows, and went to the only room in the apartment (besides the bathroom) that had no windows. I wanted total privacy when I try my costume on.

As I grabbed the box the old man's warning went through my head "a bit of a warning to you. This costume is no ordinary costume! Whatever you do don't wear the costume on the new moon, or the changes could be permanent!"

_It's only the man trying to creep me out. _I thought to myself. Although after that I went to my calendar to check when the new moon was. _The new moon is on Halloween the day the costume contest is on, but the costume contest is in the morning so I don't have to where it at night!_

I opened the box and took out the costume. It was in pieces though. I grabbed the shirt and it was really weird to be touching it. It felt like real fur was touching me while I was holding the shirt. The same was for the gloves (which were actual paws instead of his usual gloves), even though everywhere that there was supposed to be white fur there was black it looked really lifelike. When I pulled out the mask it was so good I thought I was pulling out his real head even though it was just a mask. The eyes were a shade of light blue, the three hairs hanging over his forehead, and the sweat smile that could make anybody love him.

"Ha-ha! This is gonna blow everyone away!" I said to myself ecstatic about the costume.

I tried on the costume. The shirt first, then pants (which had the tails attached to them already), then gloves, shoes, and finally the mask! When I put the costume on it was really comfortable. I went to my full body mirror to check me out.

"I look exactly like tails!" I said to myself! "This is gonna rock!"

I was going to remove the mask, but when I did it was stuck on. I pulled a little harder getting a little scared, but I pulled hard enough to get the mask off.

I wasted no time getting the other stuff off but it was just like pulling on. Easy! I was scared for myself though.

_It just got caught or something. _I told to myself.

\/\\/\

The next few days I kept the costume in my closet inside the box so no one would see it if they decided to visit. I hung out with Katie for a while discussing the costumes other people are going to bring. I decided not to tell her about the costume snag on from a few days ago mostly because I didnt want to discuss it.

After I went home I got something to eat, watched T.V., and played sonic riders, as tails. When I went to bed I checked my calendar again.

_Tomorrow is Halloween._ I thought to myself

**Well… that was unfortunate. I'm gonna tell you something… this isnt going to be a long story! It's only a Halloween special! I'm not righting a long 20 chapter story for this! Now that I got that out of the way… PLEASE REVIEW DUDE!**


	3. warning that was not heeded

**Thank you nicend for your review… now to chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: warning that was not heeded

I woke up extra early for the costume contest. I always do. I got the costume out of my closet hesitating to remember what happened yesterday.

The mask wouldnt come off until I used all my strength to get it off. _It was just caught or something._ I kept telling myself that.

I never put on my costume until the judging begins so that no one would be able to ruin my costume.

\/\\/\

When I got there most of the people haven't even arrived and the people who were there were the judge and the few stage crews who make sure that the decorations stay up and stuff.

"Grant!" said an exited Katie, Wearing a stage crew suit. "I thought you would be here first." She smiled.

"You know me! Defending my title like always!" I proudly announced.

"Ah Grant! You always are the most noticeable when you put your costumes on!" said another stage crew member. "I hope I'll recognize you!"

I waited for the other guest to get here before going into the bathroom and locking the door to change. I opened the box and grabbed all the stuff out of it. I slipped everything on easily, and as I was walking towards the door I stopped and looked at the mirror. I was even more tails like than I last saw myself last.

I walked out and some people cheered because they knew I had just put on yet another amazing costume. I was partying with others in costumes. Some people asked me where I got the costume, but like always I say "my secret: your problem."

\/\\/\

The party was coming to an end, and at last the judge got on stage interrupting the bands song "this is Halloween" to announce the results.

"Now ladies and gents, the results to the costume contest!" he said holding up an envelope.

There were a few short moments of suspense. When he finally said "the winner to the 4th annual costume contest is… VID-GAME-GRANT!!"

"Hey!" I yelled "if I can't call you bald eagle then you cant call me vid-game-grant!" most people laughed at this while "bald eagle" started blushing.

\/\\/\

We partied with the others until it was about noon. Then we all went home.

When I got home I was starting to feel dizzy. Like I just got off a rollercoaster that's been spinning for 3 hours strait! I wandered over to the couch and suddenly collapsed onto it.

While I was dreaming I heard voices in the dream.

"It's finally happening?" said one

"Yeah that favor I did for Henry is finally paying off!" said a younger voice.

"Well congratulations!" said a rougher voice

\/\\/\

When I woke up I was sweating. It was really hot in the house! I got up finally out of my dizziness, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I was on my way when I looked out of the window and saw that it was night.

_What time is it!? _I asked mentally running over to a clock looking and seeing that it was 9:07.

_The changes could become permanent. _The old man's voice rand through my head like a bell.

I ran over to my mirror seeing that I didnt take off my costume. _Oh crap! _I tried to pull the mask off but it wouldnt budge. I tried again and then a pain shot through me as my grip slipped. I looked into my hand and saw that I pulled out a few hairs from the top of my ear.

"No!" I said to myself "this can't be happening! It cant be! I have to be asleep!"

I pinched myself with my claws and it hurt painfully. I tried to slip the other pieces of the costume off, but they didnt seem to end. It was like they molded together.

"It's real..." I said noticing that when I talked I saw my new fox mouth move too.

I finally excepted it and realized that I had to go back to HALLOWS HALLOWEEN SHOP to try and get this costume removed.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to have a little suspense in here. I hope you liked chapter 3! And dude… FOR THE LOVE FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD PLEASE REVIEW!! also if you want to hear the song: this is halloween then go to my profile page. and look at the bottom of my profile (above the stories) and you should see a link to youtube.**


	4. happily ever after

Chapter 4:

Before I went to the shop I checked out a few things with my new body. It turned out that once the costume bonded with you, you could remove the shoes, although I only found more fox pads. I also noticed that I was shorter than my original height, about three inches.

_I have to get to the shop before it's too late. _I said to myself.

I went out my apartment door and made sure that no one would see me. It was easy to get to my car, but I was worried that someone would see me in the car. _Its Halloween_ I said to myself _no one will be suspicious. _I drove to 1111 Fake Street, and when I got there I looked into the window to see if anyone was there. Sure enough I saw Henry Hallow, but when I started to head for the door I saw two other people in there.

_Crap! _I said to myself. _If anyone saw me it wouldnt be good. _I was deciding what to do for a few seconds and that's when it hit me. _The back door! If I went to the back door I could get the old man without them noticing anything._

I went around back and sure enough there was the back door right there. I turned the handle and saw the flaw in my plan. _The doors locked! _I decided to give my claw a test run and picked the lock on the door. After a few failures a finally got the door unlocked.

As I went in I heard Henry's voice. "Yes another person has been successfully transformed… if they had the costume on."

"It's kind of bad that they are being separated from their family, but at least theyre happy afterwards." Said a more deep voice that was full of kindness

I knocked over a few boxes purposely to get the old mans attention. After a few seconds I heard footsteps on the tiled floor. The old man came in alone and was going to see the mess when I came from behind the boxes and went over to him. With my shrunken height I was still taller, but I was now looking almost straight into his face.

"Can we talk?" I whispered.

"Sure" he whispered back. "Come with me I have a guest for you before you leave."

"G-guest? Wait leaving? Where am I going?" I whispered every question but he just smiled and led me to the front of the shop. Were those two people are.

"Here are your guests Mr. Grant…" he said as calmly as ever.

My eyes went wide. Standing in front of me was Katie and her older brother Kyle.

"W-wait!? What's going on here?" I asked wondering why my friend and her brother were standing in front of me.

"Grant!? Is that you? Your costume transformed you!" said Katie

"Wait? Slow down! I have a lot of questions…" I said very confused

"OK, ask." Said a calm Katie

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Uncle Henry asked me to come over to say goodbye…" that answered one question but raised a few more.

"Uncle? Goodbye!? Why did I turn into a tails look alike?"

"Hes our uncle." Started Kyle. "And he is my boss. He answers people's wishes through his costumes."

"Wait I didnt wish for this!"

"Ah! But you did young Grant. You always wished that you would meet tails, and tails always wished he had a brother."

"A brother…?" I said "Tails! He wished he had a brother!? But why me? And why didnt I know of this until now?"

"You see…" began the old man "tails was always lonely whenever sonic went somewhere on one of his hero trips, which eventually got turned into a video game. So he did a favor for me and I agreed to answer his wish. He said that he wanted somebody who would love to be his brother, which is why he picked you. You didnt know of this until now because we thought you would chicken out of it and not put the costume on." He finished

"But"

"Look Grant…" began Katie "you're going to be tail's brother, and there's no changing that, but I hope that youll be happy in another world."

"Now-now…" the old man began "we have to get him to the portal soon or he could miss the chance to go." With that he led me to a back room where I saw a glowing blue orb of light. "Go ahead and touch it, grant it'll take you to where you belong now."

"I'll miss you Grant" said Katie

"W-well by everyone…" I said heading towards the miniature blue sun. "I'll miss you too, and I hope I'll be in a video game!" at that Katie rolled her eyes and I touched the blue orb. As soon as I did I felt a rushing sensation come over me. I looked and saw that there was rushing colors like I was going a gazillion miles an hour. Then I stopped and the force of the ride made me faint.

\/\\/\

"Is he OK?" said a rough voice

"I don't know but he landed pretty hard." Said another

"He looks OK he just lost consciousness" said a younger voice

"Ugh…" I began but I was too weak to move or talk

"He's waking up!" said the younger voice

"h-hello?" I said getting out of my awkward face down position, and getting up to see a blue, red, and yellow blur. I finally focused in and saw sonic knuckles and tails standing right in front of me! "Wha! Oh… sorry you startled me. Shaking off some dirt from my face and body.

Out of nowhere tails hugged me and said "I finally have a brother…" I saw a tear in his eye.

\/\\/\

To this day tails and I are still friends. Although I'm not in any video games yet, this is kind of a bummer. But I still have fun helping tails upgrade his tornado. Yeah the walker in sonic adventure battle 2? That was my handy work! Tails got me some gloves exactly like his, which fit perfectly I might add.

Well my names Grant and I'm tails new brother!

**Well that's the end of my short Halloween special! Hoped you liked it! And dude… FOR THE LAST TIME PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
